Demons of the Leaf
by Gin okami99
Summary: Naruto doesn't grow up alone. He has a friend. Watch as these two change the future of the ninja world. The story wont solely focus on only Naruto or the OC. It will focus on both their lives. This is my first fanfic so I may suck. Feel free to leave reviews both good and bad.
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own my OCs.

October 10th many years ago…

Outskirts of Konoha

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, stood in front of a clearing. This was the location where the rampage of the Kyubi, a creature of enormous amounts of charka and power, ended. Many lives, both shinobi and civilians alike, were lost in the chaos of the Kyubi attack.

The old walked forward towards a small alter within the clearing and picked up the infant that was in the middle of it. The infant was fast asleep and oblivious to the events that just transpired.

Hiruzen held the infant carefully in his arms and looked at him with somber eyes. "I'm sorry this has happened to you Naruto. You don't deserve any of this, especially on the day of your birth" Hiruzen said to the baby Naruto.

Hiruzen then set his gaze upon the body of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, which were being attended by some shinobi. They gave their lives to seal the Kyubi and prevent any more death. '_Why did it have to be this way?'_ Thought Hiruzen.

O

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen just came back from a meeting among the shinobi and council. He relayed the death of the Yondaime and sealing of the Kyubi. It was a serious issue for loosing a Hokage. So he took up the mantle of Hokage once again due to the death of the Yondaime. There needed to be a leader in charge that people would respect and most importantly, protect the village. Especially with the events that just occurred, here needed to be a face to represent the village to show the other hidden villages that Konoha was still functional and strong.

Hiruzen looked down at the sleeping Naruto within his arms. "I'm sorry Naruto", said Hiruzen, "but due to your circumstances I have to put you in the orphanage" During the meeting Hiruzen was presented with the issue of Naruto. Many were outraged at even hearing about the boy. Many wanted to kill Naruto and few were against it. After calming down those at the meeting, somewhat, he had to create a law to protect Naruto. He also refused the idea of adoption. He couldn't leave the care of Naruto to any one person or group because it could cause chaos. If one group became too powerful because of Naruto there would be bloodshed.

*Knock*

Hiruzen looked up from the baby in his hands and towards the door. "Come in" he said in a tired voice.

An Anbu with a hawk mask walked in with a bundle in his hands. "I have the boy, sir" said Hawk.

"Thank you, Hawk. Where was he?" asked Hiruzen.

"He was in taichou's house" Hawk replied.

Hiruzen nodded and motioned for Hawk to follow. The Hokage and Hawk began to make their way to the orphanage each with a baby in hand.

"These boys have lost both their parents in one night, they will have a painful path ahead of them" stated the Hokage.

"Yes, but if they are anything like their parents, they will be extraordinary shinobi one day" Hawk said hopefully.

The old Hokage chuckled. "Yes, believe so too"

The two men reached the door of the door of the orphanage and both looked at each other. Hiruzen sighed and knocked on the door.

*Knock*


	2. The Early Years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own my own OCs.

5 Years Later

A young boy sits on a park bench looking at the kids playing together. 'Why don't they wanna play with me?' the young boy thought sadly. The young boy gets up and makes his way back home. If he were late he would get in trouble.

This young boy was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He has spikey sun kissed blond hair that seemed to reach out in all directions. He had cerulean eyes that seemed to reel in anyone who looked at them. But the most unique feature where the whisker marks that adorned each cheek. He had three on each cheek that gave him a more animalistic look.

As he made his way back to the orphanage, Naruto was met with looks and whispers from the people around him. This has been happening as far as he can remember. Naruto didn't know why he was treated that way but he knew it made him feel bad. They were the people who wouldn't let him near their stores, children, or themselves, and they were basically everyone.

As Naruto approached the orphanage he heard crying. He turned to see a young girl around his age on the ground crying with a cut on her knee. A woman ran up to her and said, "Honey I told you to not run off. Its okay, let get this patched up and we'll get some ice cream before we go home. Just don't tell your father". The young girl sniffled and nodded her head with a small smile. The mom and daughter walked off holding hands.

A mother. A parent. Something Naruto always longed for. To feel a parents warm embrace, to be comforted when your injured or sad, to receive home cooked meals made out of love, and most of all to be part of a family.

Naruto eyes started to water as he made the rest of his way back to the orphanage. The thought of a family hit something in young Naruto. He couldn't contain the emotions the swelled within from watching the mother and daughter. When he made his way back to the entrance of the orphanage he wiped off his tears. He didn't want the others to have more reasons to make fun of him.

Naruto made his way to his room while ignoring the looks from the other orphans. They always stayed away from him and made fun of him. They were just like everybody else. When Naruto reached his room he sighed in relief. This was the one of the only place he felt comfortable.

Naruto set his sight on the bundle of blankets across of the room and smiled. The bundles of blankets shuffled around revealing a boy Naruto's age stitting up and yawning. He had semi-spikey raven black hair with a small patch of red on the back of his head, eyes so dark brown one might mistake it for black, and canines similar to a Inuzuka. This was Uzumaki Masashi, the boy that arrived at the orphanage with Naruto 5 years ago. They were told they weren't related and only had the same last name.

"Had a nice nap?" asked the amused Naruto.

"Yup. What time is it anyway?" asked the still groggy Masashi.

Naruto chuckled. "Its 5 in the afternoon. You sure like to sleep, huh?"

"Well what do you expect?" replied Masashi getting up and stretching, "There's nothing to do here anyways. Plus sleep is nice. So how was your walk?"

Naruto and Masashi felt close to each other like brothers. But, they didn't do everything and share everything together. So, it was understandable tat they didn't know what each other was doing every moment. They tended to do their own things and bond over chatting.

"It was nice I guess. The other kids didn't want to play with me again?" replied Naruto.

"Well, their just butts I they don't know how fun you are!" declared Masahi with a smile.

"Thanks Masashi"

"Ehem"

Both boys turned to the doorway to see the matron of the orphanage. She was in her late thirties to early forties. She was probably the nicest person to both of them. She never raised her voice at them. She gave them the same amount of food as everyone else. But, she never really talked to the at all.

"Masashi could you come with me for a moment?" she asked.

"Um…sure." Masashi said as he turned to Naruto. "See you later okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, okay" said Naruto,"I'll be here when you come back"

One Month Later

Masashi entered the room he shared with Naruto. He walked to over to were he slept and collapsed. His appearance had changed in the last month. He looked paler than before and his eyes looked a little lifeless.

Naruto noticed Masahi enter and looked at him worriedly. Masahi had been looking progressively worse after the matron of the orphanage talked to him last month. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he was worried it would end badly for Masashi in the end. "Are you okay Masashi?" he asked.

"I'm fine Naruto" he said with a weak smile as he laid down on his blankets. "I just need a little rest that's all"

"No!" Naruto said with a louder voice, "You've been looking bad lately. Tell me what happened. I don't like seeing you like this"

"There's nothing wrong Naruto" Masashi tried to say convincingly. "I'm just been helping clean up the orphanage and I'm a little tired"

Naruto could tell he was lying but he didn't want to push it. He knew that Masashi would tell him eventually. He just wished that Masashi trusted him enough to tell him now.

"Brats!"

Naruto and Masashi both looked up in surprise. It was the matron of the orphanage and for as long as they could remember; she never talked like that, or shouted for that mater, at them. She had a snarl on her face and a glare fixed on the both of them.

"Come with me now!" she said harshly. "And don't say anything". She lead them to the front door and said, "Get out!"

Masashi looked at her with wide eyes. "But you said…" he started but was quickly interrupted by a slap to the face. Masashi's eyed filled with tears and confusion.

"Shut up you!" she said harshly towards Masashi. "You two little demons have been nothing but trouble for me! You two are the reason we don't have enough money or that any of the others are being adopted! I can't believe I was able to stand you two this long, but I had to for the Hokage. But I have had it. I can't do it anymore! If he cares about you two demons he'll take care of you two himself. Get out of here before I kill you two!"

Masashi quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly ran. They ran for minutes until they stopped in an alleyway of one of the poorer districts of Konoha. Both boys' eyes were full of tears. Naruto looked at Masashi and cried, "Why did she kick us out? Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know" Masashi said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "But we'll be fine if we just stick together, okay?"

"Okay"

4 Days Later

It's been a few days since Naruto and Masashi had been kicked out of the orphanage. They've been surviving off food from the garbage and water from the fountain in the park because no one would give them food in addition to being chased away. At nights they would sleep in alleyways, away from busy streets, in anything that looked comfortable and warm, from cardboard boxes, to newspapers, to crates, and dumpsters.

They were currently digging through a trashcan behind a restaurant. Masashi and Naruto were grabbing anything they saw as edible and putting it on the newspaper between them. "Okay I think that's good for now Naruto" Masahi said.

"You sure? Shouldn't we save up more for later?" Naruto replied.

"Nah. We have enough. Plus we've been doing this for an hour. We need a rest anyway," Masashi said reassuringly.

They wrapped up the food on the newspaper and made their way towards the Hokage monument. They found the top to be isolated and that it gave a great view of Konoha. They found the place on their second day away from the orphanage and decided to come here to eat.

"I'm still hungry," complained Naruto.

"I know but that's all we got," replied Masashi, "We'll get more later"

"Excuse me boys"

Both boys turned to see an old man in a red and white robe with a pointy had with squiggles on it. He had gray hair, freckles, and a goatee. He was smoking from a pipe.

Masashi jumped up and stood in front of Naruto defensively. "Who are you?" asked Masashi warily.

"You need not fear little ones" said Hiruzen said calmly. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Hokage"

Both boys' eyes widened at the information, especially Naruto. "Wow that mean you're like the most powerful ninja in the whole village!" Naruto said excitedly. "And you can do awesome tricks and fly!"

"Haha…I can't fly but I believe I am pretty powerful" the Hokage said amused. "Could you tell me why you two aren't at the orphanage?"

"We were kicked out" said Masashi "and we don't wanna go back"

Hiruzen was shocked. He saw the two heading up the Hokage monument and decided to follow them. He was surprised to learned they were kicked out and that they didn't want to come back. And now he was wondering what he should do.

"I'm not hear to take you back" Hiruzen said reassuringly. "You two look hungry. How about I treat you to some food"

"Yay, really! Yes were gonna get food!" Naruto said with some drool on his chin.

"Sure" Masashi said happily.

"Okay then follow me Naruto,Masashi" said Hiruzen as he made is way to the stairs. The boys followed the Hokage as they made their way down to the streets on Konoha.

"So Jiji, how do you know our names?" Masashi asked carefully.

"Well I'm the Hokage, Masashi. Its my job to know the people I protect" Hiruzen replied.

After a few minutes of walking the trio stopped in front of a small building. It was a bar-like restaurant with a lantern on the side with a delectable aroma coming from it. The aroma was to good it made Naruto and Masashi's stomach growl. The old Hokage laughed. "I guess you were more hungry than I thought?" he said amused.

"Hehe…yeah we haven't had anything good and warm for a few day" said Naruto. "So, what's this place anyway Jiji?"

"This young Naruto is the Ichiraku Ramen stand. This is one of the best and friendliest ramen stands in the Land of Fire, in my opinion," replied the Hokage. "Ah… I see you don't know what ramen is from the confused looks on your faces. Well we just have to change that. Let's go in and order something"

They each hopped on to a stool with the Hokage sitting between the two 5 year-olds. After a few seconds, a guy in his mid-thirties wearing an apron came out. "Ah…Hokage-sama how are you?"

"I'm doing good Teuchi, just stopped by for some food"

Teuchi nodded and spotted the two boys that flanked the Hokage. "So, who are these two young boys?"

"Oh, this here is Naruto" he said motioning to his right, "and this here is Masahi"

motioning to his left.

"Well, its nice to meet you two. So, what would you guys like?" asked Teuchi.

"Um..I don't know what good" said Naruto.

"Me either" said Masashi. "How about you just bring us something you thing we'll like Teuchi-san?"

"Okay" he said with a laugh "but call me Oji-san. I'm not that old yet"

"Haha…I don't think that helps your case Teuchi" said Hiruzen. Which got him an irritated look from Teuchi as he headed to the back to make their meal.

Hiruzen looked at the boys and asked "So boys, how does having your own place to stay sound?"

"Really?' asked Naruto excitedly. "Cool, we get our own place! Did you hear that Masashi?"

"Yeah! We get a place to ourselves. We're grown-ups now!" Masashi replied.

"Yes, boys you'll have your own place. I'll have the places ready after we're finished here" _'They're really excited for this. I guess they weren't treated the way I thought they were. I'm really sorry boys I didn't think it would be this bad.' _

Hiruzen was ripped from his thoughts when a girl holding a tray of ramen came in from the back. She had long brown hair and black eyes and looked to be around 9 or 10 years old.

"Hello Ayame-chan how have you been?" the old Hokage asked as she placed the bowls in front of them.

"Hello, Hokage-sama" she replied, "I've been well just keeping my father out of trouble"

"Hey!" came Teuchi's voice from the back. Ayame giggled. Then she spotted the two 5 year-olds.

Hiruzen noticed the curious look on Ayame's face and decided to explain. "Ayame-chan this here is Naruto-kun and Masashi-kun" he said motioning to the two, "and boys this is Ayame-chan, Teuchi's daughter"

"Hi" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Hello" Masashi said with a smile.

"Awww, you two are adorable!" she said leaning over the counter and pinching Masashi's cheeks.

"Jiji helf wee!" Masashi said as he flayed his hands about. Hiruzen just looked on in amusement while Naruto just snickered.

Ayame let go of Masashi's cheeks. "Uhh…sorry I got a little carried away" she said sheepishly "you two are just too cute!"

"That's okay" Masashi replied rubbing his cheeks "just please don't do it again"

"Okay. So just enjoy your meal," she said before she headed back to the back.

The trio began to dig into their bowls of ramen. As soon as it hit their mouths it captured the love of their taste buds.

"This is amazing" Naruto shouted with a mouth full of noddles. Masashi just nodded and said "yeah"

As the two swallowed their way through their bowls, the old Hokage got a bad feeling in is stomach and it wasn't the food. He had a feeling that his wallet would weigh a lot less after this meal. He reluctantly sighed and decided there was nothing he could do about it.

oOo

A pile of bowls later

"Okay you two I thinks that's enough" Hiruzen said. "It'd getting late and don't you want to see your guys' places?" Masashi had stopped at three bowls but Naruto was on his six and the Hokage was beginning to regret taking them for ramen.

This got their attention. Masashi instantly got up and started pulling on the Hokage's sleeves toward the entrance. Naruto quickly finished his bowl and stood up. With that they were ready to go.

"Good night Teuchi, Ayame-chan" Hiruzen said as they left.

"Bye Ayame-nee!" Masashi shouted.

"Bye-bye" Naruto shouted while waving.

"Bye boys. Make sure you come again, you two will make me rich" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Dad!" Ayame said hitting her dad. "Sorry about that. Bye Naruto-kun. Bye Masashi-kun. Come again"

Hiruzen, Naruto, and Masashi made there way to an apartment. It wasn't an amazing building. It looked a little run down but it was functional. "I'm sorry boys, this is the best place I could find for you two" Hiruzen said as the made their way up a flight of stairs.

The three stopped at the top floor in front of two apartments.

"These are your apartments," said Hiruzen. "It has all the necessities you need"

"You mean we don't get to stay together," asked Masashi.

"I believe it would be better to have your own place especially when you get older. You can stay in each others places but you'll own your own place nevertheless" explained Hiruzen.

"Okay I guess" replied Masashi "but were staying in one apartment tonight. Right Naruto?"

"Right!" Naruto said nodding his head.

"Alright boys" said Hiruzen. "I just want to let you two know that you'll get monthly allowances, money, for food, clothes, and other necessities." Hurizen looked at the boys to see if they understood. "Okay you boys should go in now its getting cold. So good night"

"Thank you Jiji! Good night" Naruto said happily. Masashi also said "good night" and they both headed in to start their new lives.

oOo

Three Years Later

Naruto and Masashi were walking back to their apartments after dinner at Ichiraku's. The past three years have been rocky but they survived. They had a place to live, a place to eat, and each other to support one another. They also got into some hobbies. Masashi got into drawing and Naruto into pranking.

Naruto and Masashi would both come up the pranks, and Naruto would execute them. Though, Naruto was the one being chased most of the time while Masashi laughed from a distance. Though Masashi would also do his own pranks from time to time. He would paint exaggerated and embarrassing chibi version of shop owners and people who were mean to them. But for the Ichiraku Ramen stand he did do a friendly chibi version of both Teuchi and Ayame on the side of their stand. It seemed to also boost their customers much to Teuchi's delight.

"You kinda went overboard on the prank with the Hyugas today" said Masashi as they turned a corner. Naruto executed their plans to detonate paint bombs within the Hyuga compound, but Masashi thinks he went to far by making the blasts too big. The whole compound was practically covered in orange and blue.

"Psssh…It was hilarious. Did you see the faces on them?" laughed Naruto while putting his hands behind his head.

"Uh-uh…but you had to runaway from the really angry ones for almost an hour" Masashi deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah yea…" Naruto stopped talking.

"What's the matter Naru..." Masashi stopped and understood why Naruto stopped talking when he saw what was in front of them. There was a large group of people in front of them and they looked angry and drunk. Masashi knew what was happening, they were going to be attacked. Over the past few years the boys have been beat a good amount of times by angry drunk mobs. Those beatings would leave them in the hospital most of the time but they healed in a few days. If they were lucky, sometimes they would be able to escape the mobs.

"Run!" Masashi yelled as he grabbed Naruto's hand and headed down an alleyway on their left.

"Come back here demon! Your gonna pay!" one man shouted as the mob proceeded to chase them.

Masashi and Naruto were able to out run them for a few minutes but they knew they were getting tired and that the mob will catch up to them soon. This was nothing like when people chased them for their pranks. They were chased them because they were angry but they wouldn't result with violence, just yelling at them, calling them demons and such, and the occasional bottle, shoe, or other small object thrown at them.

Masashi and Naruto stopped in an alleyway with a dead end. Naruto turned to Masashi and asked worriedly, "What do we do?!"

Masashi looked around and spotted a dumpster. He grabbed Naruto and said, "Get in".

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he got in.

"Just get in! I need to do something first" Masashi said. "I'll be fine"

But Naruto knew he was lying. He could tell from the look on Masashi's face that he knew something bad was going to happen and that he was trying to protect him. Masashi had always been an older brother-type figure. Even if they didn't do everything together, Masashi still gave him advice, talked and comforted him when needed, ate with him at least twice a day, and protected him from trouble. Just like he was about to do now.

"No matter what you hear, you stay here and don't make any noise or large movements. Wait until all the noise dies down and wait an hour before you run home" Masashi commanded as he closed the lid. Masashi threw few cardboard boxes on top of the dumpster. Masashi turned towards the opening of the alleyway and waited. It took a minute until someone found him.

"They're over here!" the man yelled as the rest of the mob rallied to his location. Most of them were civilians but a handful were actually shinobi. They came armed with a variety of things. From knives, broken bottles (probably the ones they got drunk from), planks of wood, and kunai. Masashi had to admit this was probably the scariest mob they he and Naruto have encountered.

As the mob enclosed in on him a tall bald man stepped forward and grabbed Masashi by his shirt. "Where's the your demon master you piece of shit!" he yelled. Masashi looked at him in fear but said nothing. "So that's it, protecting a demon from your own kind. You sicken me. Nail him up!" he yelled towards the mob.

Why would adults want to hurt children? Masashi didn't know why. Masashi never understood what the mobs said when they beat them up. It was all confusing things about "demons" and "murder". But what he did know was that they were in emotional pain, he could tell by the look in their eyes, and they were taking out their anger, sadness, and grief on them. And Masashi was willing to let them do that now if it meant easing their pain and most importantly, protecting Naruto.

The man holding him punched Masashi in the face and let him fall to the floor. Two other men came up to him and started beating him. After a few minutes of fun the two men dragged him towards the wall at the end of the alley. "Before we nail him up, lets leave a message" one of the men said to the other.

"You're right this brat should know that he's no better than the demon he serves" the other man laughed. They kicked Masashi to the ground faced down and ripped off his shirt. The men proceeded to cut his back multiple times. They finished with carving the kanji for "monster" through his skin at the back of his upper right-hand shoulder. All the while, the rest of the mob laughed and threw insults at him.

The two men lifted Masashi up and pushed him up against the wall. They pressed him against the wall so hard that his backside stung from the pressure of the wall against his wounds. They men proceeded to stretch out his arms and legs, like a starfish, and stick kunai through his hands and feet so he was pinned up on the wall. The bald man stepped forward and said, "This is your last chance, just tell us where your demon friend is and we wont hurt you so bad". Masashi just looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Have it your way. We tried to be nice and civil but you refused" he said. He turned to the mob behind him and said, "He's all yours".

For the next half-hour both men and women proceeded to take their frustrations out on the boy. They beat him, stabbed him, cut him, spat on him, burned him, and yelled their anger at him. They called him monster, traitor to his own kind, brat, demon servant, and blamed his "master" for the death of their love ones. Through out the cried of pain from the torture they ignored the fact that he was still a child. Finally, an old woman came up to Masashi and said "this is for my daughter" as she lifted a knife above her head.

Masashi closed his eyes as the knife came closer to his face. He waited a few seconds and still nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to see purple before he passed out.

Before the old woman could kill Masashi a kunai stuck her heart and she fell lifeless to the floor. Five Anbu members dropped down from above. At the head of them, who stood in front of Masashi's pinned up form, was an Anbu with a neko mask and long purple hair. She spoke and said, "What do you think you're doing hurting a poor, defenses child"

"We were exacting justice!" one man yelled while the rest of the mob yelled in agreement.

The neko Anbu sighed and turned towards her fellow Anbu. "Rally them up and put them in cells" she commanded. The other Anbus nodded and began detaining the mob, though most of the mob tried fleeing. The neko Anbu turned around towards Masashi. She could tell he was unconscious. "What have they done to you?" she asked. She carefully pried the kunai out of his hands and feet and caught him before he could fall to the ground. She jumped off towards the hospital carrying Masashi.

oOo

Inside the Dumpster

Naruto was shaking in fear. He could hear all the commotion outside and he hope Masashi would be fine. After what seemed like days, the noised stopped. Naruto waited for an hour like Masashi instructed him and got out of the dumpster. When he got out Naruto could see blood everywhere and smell something nauseating, like a burnt smell.

Naruto ran as fast as he could back to his apartment with tars in his eyes. When he got there, there was a man in a hawk mask standing in front of his door. Naruto stopped in fear. "Uzumaki-san?" the Anbu asked. Naruto just nodded his head.

"I'm work for the Hokage. He told me to watch over you" he began. "Your friend is in the hospital but he will survive. So go inside and sleep, you need some rest"

Naruto just nodded and went in his apartment. He went to his room and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.

oOo

Hospital 4 Days Later

Masashi slowly opened his eyes and was met with blinding white light. When his vision adjusted he realized he was in the hospital. Masashi hated hospitals. Most of the people here treated him and Naruto horribly, the food was horrible, they always left the lights on in their room, and they ignored the pain they were in. It was lucky that Naruto and him healed pretty quickly so they didn't have to stay there for extended periods of time.

"I see you're awake" said a voice. He turned to face a purple haired woman wearing a neko mask.

"Who are you?" asked Masashi warily.

"I'm an Anbu who works for Hokage-sama. He asked me to take care of you" she replied. "Most of you injuries have healed but there are a few scars on your back"

"Okay" Masashi said. "Um…Neko-neechan, do you know where Naruto is?"

The neko Anbu giggled at the honorific Masashi gave her despite that it was their first meeting. "Well Masashi-kun he is fine and being watched by another Anbu, like myself, by orders of Hokage-sama."

Masashi sighed in relief. He was worried that Naruto didn't get away but knowing that he was safe he could relax. Masashi's thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled. He guessed that he must be hungry because he must have been out for Kami knows how long.

The neko Anbu giggled again and asked "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" Naruto began with a blush on his cheeks, "but I don't want any of that icky food from the hospital!" he finished.

"You're lucky I just came back with my dinner," she said pulling out a bag. She took out the contents and put them on the table next to Masashi's bed. There was tskune, dango, gyoza, and some tempura vegtables.

Masashi's mouth started to water from all the food. He had never tried any of these because the most he and Naruto could afford was ramen. Even, the vegetables looked good, though he wasn't as picky with them as Naruto was. "Dig in," the neko Anbu said seeing the hunger in his eyes.

"Itadakimasu!" Masashi excitedly said before digging in. The neko Anbu was amused as they shared the food. Masashi could take in a lot but then again he was out for four days. But it was most funny when he tried to figure out how she ate with a mask on. One moment she had food and the next it was gone and he didn't even see her mask move at all.

After they finished eating, the neko Anbu asked, "Do you think you can walk Masashi-kun because the Hokage wants to see you when you're feeling better."

"Hai, Neko-neechan. Let's go see Jiji!" Masashi replied with a smile. After Naruto was ready, he grabbed the neko Anbu's hand and they set off towards the Hokage's office. The neko Anbu thought it was really cute that Masashi grabbed her hand like a child with their parent or older sibling.

oOo

Hokage's Office

Hurizen was at his desk thinking how things could have gotten so bad. He never thought the people of Konoha would result to what he saw four days ago. Hurting a child to that degree, it churned his stomach. _'I really have failed you guys haven't I?'_

*Knock*

Hiruzen was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the knock. "Come in" he said. He saw Neko with Masashi holding her hand enter the room. "Ah Neko. Masashi-kun, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Hokage-sama" Neko replied.

"Hi Jiji! Hows it going?" Masashi asked with a smile.

Hiruzen couldn't believe it, he was still be smiling after all he went through. "I'm good Masashi-kun" he began. "But I'm sorry I haven't done much for you and Naruto lately" he said remorsefully.

Masashi's smile fell. "It's okay Jiji. You already have done so much for both of us. We don't want to bother you with things that can take you away from your work"

Hiruzen slightly frowned. How could they think it would be a bother to him if they asked for help? Hiruzen decided to drop it for now. He knew it would be hard to change their minds. "Okay Masashi" he sighed. "But lets take care of some business"

*Knock*

"Enter" Hiruzen said.

Two Anbu entered with a man in shackles in front of them. It was the bald man that led the mob. Masashi quickly hid behind Neko in fear and tightly held on to her pants. Neko looked down at Masashi worriedly and rubbed his head in comfort.

"Nakamura Yoshi" Hiruzen began "You have been charged with braking my law about eight years ago, torture of a minor, and leading a mob. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you executed?"

The man, now revealed as Yoshi, snarled. "That little brat serves a demon! Both him and the demon should be killed! How cou…" Yoshi stopped when he felt the killing intent focused on him.

Hiruzen stood from his chair, directing his killing intent at the man in front of him. He couldn't listen to his pathetic reasonings. Plus, Masashi started to silently cry. Masashi may seem to be pretty happy and strong child but Hiruzen knew that he put on that mask for Naruto, just like Naruto puts up his own mask to seem happy.

"Well I find you reasonings pathetic. So, I'll have Masashi-kun here decide your fate" Hiruzen said turning to Masashi. Yoshi's eyes went wide in fear. He knew the demon servant would send him to his death.

"I don't want to do anything to them, Jiji. I just want them to stop hurting me and Naruto" Masashi said through tears. Yoshi was surprised; he surely believed he was going to die.

"Very well, Masashi-kun" Hiruzen said. Hiruzen turned to Yoshi and said, "Masashi-kun may not want to punish you, but you broke the laws, which are punishable by death, so you still need to be punished." Yoshi's fear returned as he looked at the Hokage. "You will spend five month in prison. You will also have to pay 50,000 ryo to young Masashi here for all the things you done to him. You may complain about having a family but you brought this upon yourself. Would you do what you did to this boy to your son if he interacted with Naruto? Think on that during your sentence." Yoshi was escorted out of the office with his head down.

After they left, Hiruzen turned to Masashi and said, "Its getting late Masashi-kun, you should head home and get some rest. Don't worry Neko here will be guarding you. Also, you and Naruto will be joining the academy in two weeks."

Masashi's face brightened and said, "Alright Jiji, good night."

"Good night, Masashi-kun"

oOo

Masashi's Apartment

Neko and Masashi arrived to Masashi's apartment. Neko was about to jump to another roof to watch the apartment from but something stopped her. She looked down and saw Masashi still holding on to her hands and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave me Neko-neechan. I'm afraid and I don't want to be alone," Masashi whispered.

"Okay, Masashi-kun. Lets go inside," said Neko. She followed Masashi to his room and watch as he threw off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. Neko couldn't help but snicker at his pajama cap. His pajama was plain with a big sleeping cap on his head. The cap was shaped like a round pillow on his head but it looked like it was eating his head with those two big eyes on the front. Masashi quickly pulled Neko towards his bed. He got tucked in and had her lay next to him on the bed. Neko carefully put an arm around him as he well asleep.

oOo

Two Month Later

Masashi and Naruto were walking from the academy. It's been more than a month since the two joined but it was fun. They met interesting people, though everyone, including the instructors, ignored them and gave them "the look". With that aside it was pretty exciting for them. They learned interesting things and were training to become shinobi.

"I'm heading to Ichiraku's, wanna come Masashi?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry" Masashi replied.

"Suit yourself" Naruto said as he dashed toward Ichiraku's.

Masahi sighed. _'He loves ramen too much. Sure its good but there are other food out there'_ he thought. Masashi stopped his thoughts when he saw a woman leaving a restaurant with what looked to be a shinobi. The thing that caught his attention was the purple hair it looked just like Neko-neechan. Masashi quickly ran up to them and said "Hello Neko-neechan!"

Neko turned around and surprised Masashi. She wasn't wearing her mask so he could see her face. She was pretty. She had brown eyes and ruby red lips. Neko herself was surprised when her Anbu code name was called when she was in civilian attire. She was surprised to see Masashi standing behind her.

"Wow, you're really pretty Neko-neechan," Masashi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Masashi-kun but you can't call me by my Anbu name when I'm not wearing my mask," she said quietly. "Call me by real name, it's Yūgao, okay?"

"Okay, Yūgao-neechan!"

"Quite the *cough* charmer" said the man next to Yūgao. The man had a bandana hitai-ate and looked a little sickly. He had short brown hair and black eyes.

"Are you Yūgao-neechan's boyfriend?" Masashi asked curiously.

The man just smiled while Yūgao just blushed from the question Masashi just asked. Yūgao just hesitated before saying, "Yes, Masashi he is my boyfriend. His name in Hayate."

"Hello Masashi, *cough* it's nice to meet you" Hayate said.

"You too Hayate-niichan!" said Masashi happily. "Are you gonna marry Yūgao-neechan?"

Hayate gave a small laugh while Yūgao's cheeks filled up with red once more. Yūgao was able to compose her self and said, "I think that a little too early for us Masashi-kun. So, how have you been?" trying to change the subject.

"I'm great! The academy is cool. I've been happy these past few weeks," he said, "but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure you can Masashi-kun" Yūgao said reassuringly.

"Could you train me?" Masashi began, "I wanna become stronger to protect me and Naruto."

Yūgao was surprised. Masashi wanted to get stronger not because of power or to look cool but to protect his love ones. "Okay Masashi but I'll only teach you tree walking and water walking. The rest you learn at the academy until you graduate. Okay?"

"Hai!" he said while nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay. We'll start next week. So prepare yourself," Yūgao said.

"Hai!" Masashi said. He quickly ran home to train. He was on his way to being a great shinobi.


	3. Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own my own OCs.

Five Years Later

"Get back here!"

"You wont get away with this you brat!"

The cause of this commotion was our blonde haired troublemaker, one Uzumaki Naruto.

Currently several people were chasing him for painting on the Hokage monument, but it was amazing he hadn't been caught. He had chunin ranked shinobi chasing him, plus he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a pair of green goggles on his head. Kind of hard not to miss.

"You don't have what it takes to do what I did! Losers, you'll never catch me!" yelled Naruto as several shinobi chased after him. Naruto stopped at a fence and quickly his behind a tarp that camouflaged into the fence.

"Where did he go?" one shinobi yelled as he ran past. "I don't know, lets just find that troublemaker," another shinobi said.

"Ha ha suckers! You can't catch the great Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as he dropped the tarp.

"Who can't catch you?"

"Those losers…oh" Natuto replied before looking towards the voice. It was the ninja academy instructor, Iruka. "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei how's it going?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Your in so much trouble Naruto. You're supposed to be in class but here you are fooling around," Iruka scolded.

oOo

Ninja Academy

Masashi was sitting in front of the class drawing in his sketchpad while the other students messed around. He knew that Naruto was on one of his pranks again and that's why Iruka-sensei probably wasn't there. His thoughts were confirmed when Iruka came in dragging a tied-up Naruto squirming around.

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled while his head grew larger. Masashi never could understand how he did that, probably a justu. "Because of Naruto here," Iruka said while looking at Naruto, " we will be reviewing the henge"

The whole class started complaining and blaming Naruto. After Naruto was untied, everyone got in line and began showing Iruka a henge of himself.

Masashi slipped in next to Naruto. "Don't you think you should be trying to focus on the upcoming exams instead of doing pranks?" Masahi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know but I have to have my fun you know that" Naruto replied. Masashi just chuckled nodded.

"Yeah I know just focus on the exams. We want to pass this year remember?" Masashi said.

"Okay, okay…I won't do any pranks until after the exams" Naruto said a little annoyed.

Masashi just nodded and waited for their turn.

After a few minutes it was Masashi's turn. '_Here goes nothing'_ Masashi thought before performing the jutsu. The result, a perfect look alike of Iruka. "Good job Masashi. You're up next Naruto"

'_Lets do this'_ Naruto thought with a smile. Naruto walked up and performed the justu but as he performed it a cloud of smoke cover the room. As the smoke receded it revealed a naked, female version of Naruto that's private parts were barely coved by wisps of steam.

This got a nosebleed from Iruka and a sigh from Masashi.

Iruka recovered and yelled "You moron! Stop wasting your time on these stupid jutsus!"

oOo

Hokage Monument

After class Naruto had to clean the mess he made on the Hokage monument as Iruka supervised him. Masashi decided to tag along and help a little.

"You don't leave here, Naruto, until ever drop of paint is gone" Iruka said from atop the monument. "You're lucky Masashi wants to help or you be out here all evening"

"Its not like there's anyone waiting for me at home" Naruto shouted back a little bitterly.

"Naruto…" Iruka said as he watched the duo below clean. "What now?" Naruto asked annoyed. "Well, I was thinking once you two are finished here I could take you out for some ramen"

"Oh yeah! You really know how to motivate Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted with glee while picking up the pace on cleaning while Masashi just chuckled at him.

oOo

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

"Well, thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei. I'm gonna head home and get some shut eye" Masashi said after he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Already? You only had one bowl," said Iruka. Masashi nodded and said "Yeah. I guess I'm just tired and plus I like sleep"

"You and your sleep" Naruto said, "if you could hibernate you probably would"

"Ha ha…I actually would" Masashi said laughing as he started walking back to his apartment, leaving Naruto and Iruka alone.

"Naruto…why of all the places did you deface the Hokage monument? I mean, you do know who the Hokages are?" Iruka asked as Naruto downed his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Of course!" Naruto responded, "The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the whole village and he protects everyone. It was the fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox"

"Okay, then why!" asked confused.

"Because one day I'll be Lord Hokage and then everyone in the village will have to give some respect" Naruto said determinedly. "Uh…by the way…sensei, could I ask you a favor?"

"What, another bowl of ramen?"

"Could I try on your headband…pretty please?!" Naruto asked really excitedly.

"What? You mean this?" Iruka said pointing to his headband, "This is sign of adulthood and of joining the ranks of Konoha's shinobi. You have to wait 'till graduation to earn one of these"

"What a rip-off!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"So that's why you took off your goggles?" Iruka said amused.

"I want that bowl of ramen you mentioned!"

"Ha ha…okay, okay"

oOo

Day of the Exams

*knock*knock*

"Masashi, wake up! You don't wanna be late today because of your sleeping. I'm going ahead, you better not be late!" yelled the excited voice of Naruto through Masashi's apartment door before running off to the academy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting up" the drowsy teen replied as he got out of bed. He headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day. After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower he went to his dresser to get ready. Masashi was dressed in grey cargo pants with a navy-blue t-shirt. Masashi also wore an unzipped grey hoodie, with a red spiral on the left sleeve. After putting on his pouches and sandals he headed out to the academy.

'_Awww…I forgot to eat'_ Masashi thought as he headed towards the academy. '_Errrr…I guess sleeping too much has its drawbacks. Do I have enough time to grab something from the market?_'

Masashi was torn from his thought when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Masashi said bowing towards the stranger. Once Masashi finished is apology he finally got a good look at who he bumped into. The stranger was a tall man. He had tan skin and brown eyes and spikey-ish black hair. He had a rugged look because of his beard and the cigarette he was smoking. He also wore a jonin vest along with a bandana at his waist with the kanji for 'fire'.

"That's alright Masashi" the man replied.

Masashi looked at the stranger warily. "How do you know my name?" he asked warily. He had no idea who this guy was so how did he know who he was?

"Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself," the man said seeing the reaction on Masashi's face, "My name is Sarutobi Asuma. My father told me stories about you"

"Your Jiji's son?" Masashi asked surprised. He knew that the Third Hokage had a son but he never met him before. The Third Hokage said he was working outside the village.

"Yes I am" Asuma replied. "I guess your headed to the academy for the exams, yes?"

"Hai Asuma-san"

"Just call me Asuma or nii-san," said Asuma.

"Okay, Asuma-nii" Masashi replied cheerfully. Then something caught Masashi's eyes. There were these two weird looking knives on the ground. Masashi picked them up. "Are these knives yours Asuma-nii?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. They must of fell out of my pocket when you bumped into me" Asuma replied. "They're called charkra blades and they're yours now"

"What?" Masashi asked surprised. "Why would you give them to me?"

"You're on your way to take your exams right? Let's just say it's a good luck gift. You should get going or you'll be late"

"Hai, Asuma-nii" Masashi said heading towards the academy.

oOo

Academy

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as Masashi sat down next to him.

"I ran into Jiji's son and he gave me these" Masashi said taking out the chakra blades.

"Jiji's son?" Naruto asked. "What was he like?"

"He was nice. He was pretty cool too" Masashi replied.

"Why do you get something and I don't" Naruto complained.

"Well I guess sleeping in has its advantages" Masashi said sticking out his tongue.

"Well I don't need anything to be a great ninja" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, okay Mr. Great Ninja. Iruka-sensei is coming lets talk after the exams"

Iruka walked in front of the class. "Okay everyone, for your final exam you must each create a bunshin. Wait here until your name is called and come into the next room"

'_Why did it have to be the bun_hin? That's my worst technique' Naruto worriedly thought.

'_Naruto and me can't do proper bunshin_' thought Masashi '_How are we gonna pass_'

Masashi's Turn

"Okay Masashi just do a bunshin and you pass" Iruka said. Masashi just walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"There's no point in trying. I can't do a proper bunshin so I can't pass" Masashi explained before exiting.

Naruto's Turn

"Okay make three clones Naruto," said the other instructor, Mizuki.

"Okay here it goes! Bunshin on jutsu!" Smoke covered the room and once dispersed revealed a sickly looking version of Naruto. It couldn't even stand.

"You fail Naruto" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei" Mizuki began, "…this time he did basically make a bunshin, even if it was a little sluggish. What if we just give him a break?"

Naruto's hopes were raised but were destroyed by Iruka's reply. "The answer is still no. The requirements were for three clones. Naruto only made one and a poor one at that. His performance doesn't stand up for a pass"

oOo

Outside the Academy

Naruto and Masashi were outside sitting at the tree outside the academy, Naruto on the swing and Masashi on the branch above. They watched as friends and family congratulate all the students who passed the exams. All the while, they gave Naruto and Masashi harsh looks while whispering about them.

"I'm going to train for a little bit" Masashi said dropping from the branch. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya later" Naruto said a little out of it. Naruto got up and said "I'm gonna go for a walk just so you know"

"Okay" Masashi said before jumping off toward the woods.

Few Minutes Later in the Village

"Naruto!"

Naruto was interrupted from his walking to find himself in front of Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei"

"Can I talk to you for a little bit Naruto?"

"Uh, sure" Naruto replied.

"Lets go to a more comfortable place first" Mizuki said.

Nearby Rooftop

"Iruka-sensei is a pretty serious guy" Mizuki began, "His parents died when he was young. So, everything he accomplished by himself through hard work and discipline"

"What's that got to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"So, you remind of himself" Mizuki explained, surprising Naruto. "He thinks he's helping you to grow strong. Try giving him a break…you can understand where he's coming from? One orphan to another?"

"But I really wanted to graduate" Naruto replied after a few seconds to think.

"Well then…I guess I have no choice than to tell you"

"Huh? Tell me what" Naruto asked confused.

oOo

Third Hokage's Home

"What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night Naruto!?" Hurizen asked after catching Naruto in his house.

"Behold! Sexy Jutsu!"

"Agh!"

Naruto quickly found the scroll he was looking for and headed towards the woods.

Woods

Masashi was headed back to the village after taking his frustrations out on some poor trees. He tried using the chakra blades he got from Asuma but it felt weird using them. Masashi figured he needed more practice with them to get use to them and that he should ask tips from Asuma. After, his beating up of harmless, peacful trees he fell asleep.

When Masashi woke up it was already night so he decided to head home. Masashi was moving through the woods when something orange caught his eyes. It was Naruto; he was sitting in a clearing looking at a big scroll. 'What is he doing?' thought Masashi. Masashi went up to Naruto and asked "Hey Naruto, what are you doing out here?!

"Masashi!" Naruto said excitedly, "I'm taking a redo for the exams. If I learn the justus from this scroll I can become a ninja! Since you're here you can take the test too."

"Okay, why not?" Masashi replied, "What jutsu are you working on now?"

Masashi thought the test sounded weird but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had a chance to pass and learn some new jutsu.

"The Shdow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said.

"Really? A bunshin jutsu? I thought we sucked at those why would you want to try learning that?"

"Well it's a different bunshin justsu so I thought it would be different? And it's the first one in there"

"Okay well whatever" Masashi said sitting down. "Pass the scroll"

oOo

Ten Hours Later

Naruto and Masashi were sitting (or in Masashi's case laying) on the ground panting after hours of practice. They only stopped for breaks, to relieve themselves, and two hours of sleep.

"Gotcha!" A voice said. Naruto and Masashi both looked up to see Iruka standing in front of them.

Naruto stood up and shouted "About time, Nose Bleed! I found you!" while pointing at Iruka.

"No, you fool! I found You!" Iruka yelled.

"Hehe…I guess you have got us. I was only able to memorize one technique"

"You both look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah and if I show you I can master these techniques, you have to let us graduate"

'_What_?' Iruka thought '_What is he talking about?' _

"You guys what's with the scroll"

"Mizuki-sensei told Naruto about this scroll and this clearing. He said we could learn the techniques in the scroll…you'd let us graduate!" Masashi explained.

'_Mizuki?!_' thought Iruka before he sensed something. He pushed Masashi and Naruto away before multiple kunai hit him. He was luckily still able to stand because of the shack he was leaning against.

Mizuki appeared on a tree nearby. "I'm impressed you know where to go" Mizuki said. "Now, Naruto hand me the scroll"

"What is this!?" Naruto yelled shocked and confused.

"What going on here!?" Masashi asked.

"Don't let him have it you two! Protect that scroll with your lives!" Iruka yelled. "Its more dangerous than you know- it holds the records of completely forbidden jutsus. Mizuki used you Naruto because he wants it for himself!"

"Naruto. Masashi. Even if you read the scoll it will be meaningless. I can show you what it means." Mizuki said.

"Shut up you fool!" Iruka yelled.

"Do you really want to know what really happened during the Nine-tails' attack twelve years ago?" Mizuki asked. "Since that incident…the people of the village have been bound by a decree."

"What decree? I don't remember any decree," Masashi asked.

"You two wouldn't. You two were not to be told of it"

"Except us!?" Naruto asked confused. "…Why not us? What law are you talking about?" Mizuki just started laughing. "What was the decree!?"

"Stop!" Iruka yelled.

"That the demon fox that attacked thirteen years ago is you Naruto! You're the one who killed Iruka's parents and probably Masashi's as well" Mizuki explained with an evil smirk. "The Fourth Hokage was able to seal you into this form. Everyone hates you because of this and the only one you were able to influence in this form was Masashi."

Naruto stood shocked, this explained why everyone avoided him and treated him badly all these years. Naruto looked to Masashi, who had a shocked face. He probably killed Masashi's parents and now his best friend will hate him.

Naruto was pushed out from his thoughts when he was pushed to the ground. He looked to see Masashi over him along with Iruka. But Iruka had a giant shuriken in his back that Mizuki had thrown.

"Why?" Naruto asked shocked. Why would Masashi and Iruka save him? He killed the parents, their chances to grow up happy.

Masashi looked down to Naruto. "You're my friend no matter what Naruto. We've been through a lot together. Fox or no fox you'll remain my friend. And if you are the fox then you are a better version of it than thirteen years ago" Masashi said smiling. Masashi looked over his shoulder towards Iruka and asked "But…Iruka-sensei why would you do this for us? We've only caused you problems."

"I understand how you two feel." Said through tears. "With my parents gone…I became the class clown for attention. It was better being one than being alone and a nobody. I know I was hard on you two with scolding and yelling…it must have hurt. Forgive me. If I'd been a better teacher…a better person maybe this would have never happened"

Naruto made a dash out of the clearing. Not looking back once and with the scroll.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled after him.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I'll talk to him then we can all find out what's going on" Masashi said, looking a little shaken, jumping after Naruto.

"Naruto already made up his mind. He's gonna take revenge on the village and you know it. He'll end up killing his friend in the process too. You can tell by the look in his eyes, the look of the Fox!" Mizuki yelled crazily. "

Iruka looked up at Mizuki and pulled the giant shuriken out of his back. "Arrgh…you don't know Naruto and Masahi at all" Iruka said.

"I don't need to know them to kill them" Mizuki said "I'll finish you later after I get the scroll and kill those brats" Mizuki jumped off towards the way Naruto and Masashi went.

Other Area of the Woods

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Iruka.

"Quick, give me the scroll! It's what Mizuki is after!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto quickly punched Iruka, knocking both of them to the ground. Smoke covered Iruka showing him to actually be Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" he asked.

"Because I'm him" Smoke covered 'Naruto' revealing him to actually be Iruka.

With Naruto

Meanwhile Naruto was coincidently hiding behind a nearby tree. He ran away from all them because he needed to think, some time to himself. He saw Iruka amd mizuki crash nearby and was trying to listen. Then Masashi landed at the base of the tree across from him. Masashi sat down and put his finger to his mouth telling Naruto to stay quiet.

Iruka and Mizuki

"So noble!" Mizuki said sarcastically " saving your parents' murderer. What happens I we let him live?"

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag" Iruka said.

"Him and me want the scroll for power. The demon hungers for the power, Iruka. You were right to fear him…despise him…"

"Maybe I do hate the fox…but not Naruto. Not the boy. For hom, I have nothing but respect. He is an excellent student. He tries his hardest but he's clumsy, awkward, and a screw-up. People have shunned and mocked him and its give him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. That boy is no longer your demon fox! He is a citizen on Kohonagakure…Uzumaki Naruto."

"Awww that's so sweet! It just makes me all warm and fuzzy" Mizuki mocked. "I was gonna kill you last…but somethings just don't go the way you plan…so goodbye!" Mizuki rushed towars Iruka with his giant shuriken.

Iruka readied himself for the final blow. But Mizuki was knocked down by an orange blur. Iruka looked to see Naruto and Masashi on a nearby branch.

"Keep away from Iruka-sensei" Naruto said, " or we will kill you!"

Iruka was shocked they were here and yelled "Stupid kids…you should have stayed away! Get out of here! Save youselves!"

"You brats!" Mizuki yelled, "I'll kill you two in one blow!"

"Bring it on" Naruto yelled, "Anything you thow at us we'll give back a thousand times over"

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" both boys yelled. Hundreds of clones appeared everywhere!

"Lets go Masashi!" Naruto said.

"Right"

A few Minutes and a Beaten-up Mizuki Later

"Hehe…I guess we got carried away" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go to sleep now" Masashi said groggily as he laid down and began sleeping.

"Haha" Iruka laughed before turning to Naruto. "Naruto come here I got a present for you." Naruto walked over to Iruka. " Now close your eyes"

Naruto felt his goggles being removed. Then he felt something wrapped around his head. "Can I open my eyes now Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto, you can open your eyes!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka without his hedband,

"Congratulations…you graduate. We'll tell Masashi he graduates after he wakes up and to celebrate this I'll treat you two to ramen later"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto yelled tackling Iruka in a hug.


End file.
